I Wasn't Wrong
by Digital Skitty
Summary: She had killed Hyrule's hero, their last hope and chance. And she was bent on the fact that she was right to do so.


Author's Note: Gah. Pulled this out of my--gah, I still wanna rate it K. Feh. Drabble. Darkfic. Character death, and angst by the buckets.

-.-.-

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
__We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
__All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
__All this time you were pretending  
__So much for my happy ending  
_My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne

-.-.-

I killed him, and doomed us all. I killed our hero, our savior, our Link. Ganondolf has taken over the world, and evil rules us. Hyrule is in ruin. The Kokiri are dead, the Zora are dying out and enslaved, and the remaining races are living--if it can be called that--in poverty and despair.

Sheik had joined him, in the last few moments. And it turned out that she was Princess Zelda. My will nearly broke, then, seeing the sadness in her eyes. Link--my Link--was nearly gone, but he managed to lift his head enough to look at her. She had called out to him, and the pain in her voice cut through me. I looked down at Hyrule's hero, at the way his blood-stained, beautiful blonde hair fell into his eyes, at the way he reached out for Sheik's hand, at the way the sword's blade in his chest was covered in his blood. My resolve weakened, seeing the Princess rush to Link's side, kneeling down beside him as she tore off her hood and mask. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, dripping onto the grass between them.

Link had wordlessly mouthed her name, staring weakly up at her. She bit back a sob, and she reached down to gently brush back a lock of his hair from his eyes. My temper had snapped then; how dare she act like she cares so much for him? _She_ was the one who set all the pressures and stress upon his shoulders! _She_ was the one who had called him to become Hyrule's hero, who had given him such responsibility and who had put him in such danger. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have even survived that long!

I extended my hand--I just then realized how pale I was getting--and pointed down at her. Several vines shot out from behind me, grabbing Sheik around the neck, waist, hands--wherever they could. Her head snapped up, blonde hair whipping around her face as she stared at me. She looked so much like Link it nearly pained me…Hyrule's Princess opened her mouth--to say what? 'You!', 'Why?', some other nonsense? We both knew pleading would do her no good.

But what came out of her mouth shocked me.

And, to this day, it still haunts me. Because she understood. She knew, she understood, and she had _forgiven_ me.

"You're wrong."

I was so surprised that I didn't realized that my vines had ended her life until the weight of the body dragged the plants down. They slowly retreated, back into the shadows as I stepped down from the stump. I walked slowly over to them, tears welling up in my eyes as I noticed Link's chest was still rising with exhausted breaths. I knelt down beside him, and the corpse, and gently lifted his head so that it rested on my knee. I smoothed out his green hat, and wiped a blood-sodden lock of hair out of his eyes. He managed to open his eyes--beautiful, blue eyes--once more, staring deep into my own.

He hadn't understood. He never was quite as bright as the Princess, but clever in his own way. He couldn't have understood my plan. So he didn't need to waste his precious, precious breath, I answered before he could speak. "Because. Because, Link. I wanted to save you, from all the evil in the world. Because you can't defeat it all, and I don't want you to die trying and failing." I had said soothingly, stroking his hair. The tears in my eyes grew, but they wouldn't fall. They couldn't.

He still hadn't understood _why_.

"Because, Link. I wanted to save you. You were my best friend, and…I love you. I always have, Link." My voice was so soft it was hard to hear, even in the still forest. His azure eyes still held mine, and I couldn't look away. "I lost you once, for seven years. I won't lose you again."

I lean down to kiss his forehead. After I withdrew my head, I closed the corpse's eyes, suddenly hating to look into the beautiful, empty eyes.

I saved him--and Princess Zelda--from a horrible fate. Fate was not as kind to me.

I sit on a dead tree stump, vines encircling it, myself, everything. Two skeletons lay a few meters away. One is bent over, as if it was kneeling as it died, while the other is sprawled out on its back. There is a sword stuck in the chest of that one. There are vines all along the blade's hilt, vines leading back to curl around my hand and arm.

My knees are drawn up to my chest, one hand resting on them both, the other still held out by the vines toward the skeletons. In my one hand, something is held up to my lips. My eyes are wide open, staring ahead but not seeing anything. I want to cry, and I can feel tears in my eyes. But I cannot cry. Impossible. I haven't cried since I last said good-bye to Link, back when we were both Kokiri in our happy little village.

I saved him, and our Princess, and doomed us all.

"You're wrong." She had said. And Link's eyes said it just as well.

-.-.-

A haunting tune floats through the Lost Woods. A small figure sits on a dead tree stump, hunched forward with knees drawn up to her chest. One arm is forever held out from her side, vines encircling it and connecting the figure to the blue-hilted sword, embedded in a skeleton's chest.

The melody is played by a dark-colored Ocarina, held to the figure's lips. Perhaps, if played faster, it might've been cheerful and easy on the ears, but slowly and painfully played, it was eerie. It also seemed to be mixed haphazardly with another tune, one that sounded as if it should belong to the forest itself.

There is a green hat on the girl's head, it's long top hanging down so that it rests on her back. It blends in--matches, even--with her short, green hair and dark green eyes. Her eyes are staring ahead blindly, and one might've thought she was dead if it wasn't for the Ocarina's haunting melody.

The strangest thing, most likely, is that she is crying. Tears are streaming down her pale cheeks, but her eyes aren't red in the least. Her dirty, torn, old green dress is tear-stained; perhaps she has been crying for awhile. She isn't sniffling, sobbing, or making any sound. Just merely weeping.

She was a Forest Spirit, the Sage even. She was a haunted soul, even more so than the tune she constantly played, or the tears she constantly wept, or the way her emerald eyes stared into a spot decades ago.

The way the vines connecting her hand to the hilt of the blade tightened when she hit certain notes showed one thing clearly. She killed him.

She had killed Hyrule's hero, their last hope and chance. She had doomed everyone to save him. And she was bent on the fact that she was right to do so.


End file.
